The present invention generally relates to a grill including a quick assembly system and a method for assembling a grill. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grill including a quick assembly system and a method for assembling a grill that reduce the burden of grill assembly and allow a purchaser to assemble a grill with minimal aid.
Grills are offered in many markets, including the United States. After grills are manufactured, they are distributed to target markets so that they may be purchased by customers. Distribution of unassembled grills is often more economical and easier. Once inventory reaches its destination, there is usually not room and/or time to assemble the grills before selling them. Further, many purchasers of grills do not have the means to transport an assembled grill. Thus, many grills require manual assembly by the purchaser.
Grill assembly has been a time consuming and frustrating exercise for many purchasers. Often, grill assembly takes hours, requires the effort of multiple people and may require the purchase of tools not included with the grill. This poses a problem for those that are short on time, do not possess required tools and/or are forced to assemble a grill unaided.
Thus, there is a need for an improved grill including a quick assembly system and a method for assembling a grill that reduce the burden of grill assembly and allow a purchaser to assemble a grill with minimal aid.